Cheers to the College Years
by Laynie4
Summary: Sakura has always worked for everything she has. So when she so rightfully gets a full-ride scholarship to her dream school, Konoha University, her life finally seems to be headed in the right direction. But, when she makes new friends that remind her that life isn't all about work, what will she do? And a love triangle? That was NEVER in the Sakura Haruno Grand Master Plan... AU


This will be great. College will be a fresh start, right? No one knows me here and I can be a brand new Sakura. High school is behind me. I _will not_ be the same girl that everyone knew. I'll be the best there ever was and make everyone see me for who I really am and not for what I've been through.

_Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. My life will change for the better. Starting today. _

My car is embarrassing. The little Geo Metro sputtered down through the college town of Konoha. Busy little shops blurring by gave me hope for a part-time job. I sighed. This will be interesting. I struggled to graduate top of my class so that I was destined to be plucked up by a prestigious university like Konoha. I remember the day I got my acceptance letter and how accomplished I had felt. For once, something in my hot mess of a life had gone according to plan. Unfortunately, I had the feeling that this would be the first and last time that would ever happen to me. I zeroed in on the approaching campus in the distance. The line of cars behind me that I was positive contained cheerful parents and eager freshman pissed me off, to be frank.

It wasn't that I was jealous. I mean, I have loving parents. They would do anything in the world for me, as long as it didn't rival with them making money. When I was in elementary, I was the spoiled rich girl, though I didn't act it. The other kids just assumed that I was stuck-up from the newest light up Sketchers on my feet and my newest toys. Oh, on the contrary.

I was lonely and I _knew_ that if people knew I was rich and assumed I was snobby, then I would never have friends. I imagined a high school life full of loneliness. So, I got a job at 14 and bought everything that I owned from then on out. Hence, my shitty Geo Metro.

I was brought to reality when I reached the top of the hill with the giant university looming expectantly overhead. I pulled around to the main office and parked Gee-Mo. Alright, I named my car. Hate all you want. I opened the car door, ignoring my few suitcases in the backseat. I would deal with those stupid things after orientation. I took a deep breath and walked to the wide double doors, and… "NOOO! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that you can't think that the soccer team is even going to compete with the football team. You guys are grass fairies, for crying out loud," Naruto Uzumaki scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? There is so much more running in soccer. In football, all you do is run in little spurts. I'm so in shape, while you… are sorely lacking, to say the least," Shikamaru Nara retorted.

The two college freshman walked around to the corner to the main office, hoping to straighten out their current rooming crisis. "Okay, watch one game with me. David Beckam is playing his last game with L.A. Galaxy Friday night. This guy is a soccer god. Watch him play and you will shit talk no longer," Shikamaru persuaded.

"Only if you watch Kenny Stills play for OU. Seriously, this kid is a prodigy," Naruto said.

Shikamaru spit on his palm and extended his hand to Naruto. Naruto laughed and did the same and shook hands with his friend.

"Now, let's get this room situation straightened out. I'm not about to start my freshman year stuck with some pud who will ruin my chances with the hunnies," Naruto grinned. Shikamaru sighed, "If you had chances with the 'hunnies' tell me why you couldn't get a date to senior prom?"

"Look! A ramen vending machine! Man, this plays _does_ have everything!" Naruto, ignoring his friends comment, ran to the vending machine, hands stuffed in his pockets searching for coins.

"One more… DAMN! Get it Shikamaru! I dropped my quarter!" Naruto ran down the hall nearing the front entrance only for someone to open the doors, letting the escaping quarter roll out the door.

"NOOOO! GET BACK HERE NOW."

He lunged for the door and felt the cool rush of autumn air; as soon as he was out the door, he hit someone. A very _pink _someone.

**NOTE: Thanks for reading, guys! Short introduction chapter… building for chapter 2. ****J I know I need to update my other stories, but I was inspired to write a college based AU. So, tell me what you think? Hope you lovely people had a lovely Christmas? Xoxox**


End file.
